Kid Temper Tantrum Meets AVGN
Date: July 8, 2018 Location: Voorhees Township, New Jersey Dad: So we're at the Delaware Valley, more specifically, the New Jersey side because we're gonna be breaking into a house there. Leland: Wait, why are we breaking into a house? Yeagar: Because I heard New Jersey is the Florida of the Mid-Atlantic! Carlos: And I think exploring New Jersey would be cool! Leland: This doesn't explain why we're breaking into someone's house! Smart-Alec: And according to New Jersey law, one who commits burglary can face 3-5 years in prison and a $15,000 fine. However, that's if you're convicted of third degree charges. If you're convicted of a second degree charge, you can face up to 10 years in prison and a $150,000 fine! Dad: Get out of here, Smart Alec! Smart Alec: Fine! But don't blame me if you get caught! (leaves) Dad: Anyways, let's go! Lee uses a pin to pick the lock on the door. He opens it Dad: Now! The 4 enter the house. They are presented with the living room. There is a door that Leland opens, which leads to the basement Leland: Lets go downstairs! Carlos: Okay. The 4 go downstairs Yeagar: Look at all of this gaming merch! Leland: Looks like whoever lives here must be a vintage collector! Dad: A very big vintage collector! ???: BULLS***!!! WHAT A LOAD OF F***!!! Dad: What was that? The 4 carefully follow the sound. They see AVGN play Superman 64 Dad: No way! That's James Rolfe! Leland: Who? Carlos: AVGN, or the "F***ing Nerd" they call him. Yeagar: He is one of the best video game critics of all time! Leland: But he's just cussing while playing a gay game! AVGN: I'd rather get raped by Nikolas Cruz and Ted Bundy while Sailor Moon and Yuri slash my back than continue playing this! Dad: Damn! Leland: I'm going to distract him! Dad: Leland no! Leland grabs a game and throws it at the TV, shattering it AVGN: WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHO THE F*** DID THAT?!?! Leland: Me! AVGN: Who are you? Leland: I'm Leland, a.k.a., Kid Temper Tantrum! AVGN: Someone's pulling my leg... ALLAH SNACKBAR KID IS IN MY HOUSE?!?! Dad: Yep. AVGN: How did you get in? Yeagar: Well uh, you, uh, see... we got lost and, uh... Leland: We broke into your house. AVGN: WHAT?!?! Carlos: It was Lee's idea! Dad: NO!!! CARLOS SUGGESTED WE DO THIS!!! Carlos: NOT TRUE!!! AVGN: SHUT UP!!! Now, how about we play more games? Yeagar: But the TV is shattered! AVGN: I got replacements. Leland: Sure. 30 minutes later, the 5 are playing Plumbers Don't Wear Ties AVGN: What a pile of s***! Leland: THIS IS AIDS!!! Dad: I don't see how this is called a game! Carlos: If you can call it a game! Yeagar: This is Wing Commander 3 done on acid! Suddenly, a group of police invade the room AVGN: What the hell is this? Police: This is the Anti Good Game Police Department, otherwise known as the AGGPD. We have heard about your show for years, and we've finally found your location thanks to Smart Alec! Smart Alec: Get rekt! AVGN: WHAT?!?! Police: Now you will be arrested for blasphemy to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde as well as other games and praise Nin-gay-do! AVGN: That's cause unlike you, they are f***ing awesome! Police: And that just reminds me! Your also arrested for excessive cussing! Ever since Youtube cracked down on cussing in 2016, we've worked to make sure New Jerseyans have a clean mouth! And you'll need a lot of soap for that mouth! AVGN: THAT'S HORSE S***!!! Police: Too bad! Now come with us! Leland: NEVER!!! Leland knocks out the policeman AVGN: GET THOSE A**HOLES!!! The 5 fight at the policemen and women Yeagar: OUCH!!! MY PRIVATES!!! Police: Time to get raped! Yeagar: NO!!! STOP!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leland: NO ONE TOUCHES MY YEAGAR!!! Leland turns into Michael Myers Dad: HOLY CRAP!!! AVGN: YOU DON'T F*** WITH LELAND!!! Leland (or Michael in this case) slits all the police officers throat in under 5 seconds, killing them all AVGN: HOLY F***!!! Leland: (transforming back to normal) Don't mess with Yeagar... Yeagar: Oh Leland! Yeagar takes down Leland, and the 2 kiss Dad: This is love! Carlos: That's kinda sweet... AVGN: Well now we got that out of the way, who wants to play Virtual Boy? Everyone but AVGN: Me!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum